Wedding Crasher
by xBlissAzurex
Summary: Hermione Granger pretends to be the Draco Malfoy pregnant ex-girlfriend and crashes into his wedding ceremony. The marriage is canceled and his family's honor was defiled. Enraged with the situation, Draco personal spy hired to investigate the mysterious young woman.
1. The Mysterious Woman I

**CHAPTER 1: The Wedding Crasher**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter purely fanfic. If you're particular on spelling or grammar. I strongly suggest that you skip this fanfic.**

* * *

The weather is at its best as Saturday finally arrives. There are over a hundred guests were there in attendance. Draco was waiting with his heart pounding next to Pastor Jones. Hermione Granger took her place. She was dressed in an expensive looking lilac silk dress. All the guests stood to watch the bride walk down the aisle with her fathers.

Pastor Jones smiled and said, "Since there is no objection I shall proceed. Draco Malfoy, do you take this woman, Avery Johansson, to be –"

"Wait!" Hermione stood up. 'You can do this,' she told herself, trying to find confidence from her inner voice.

The guests began to whisper among themselves in bewilderment as she rose up from her seat and walked closer to him. She looked enchanting although her face sickly pale. Her perfectly long, pale-blonde hair is falling gracefully down her spine. It was supposedly a "private" wedding. They probably were wondering who she was. She has just crashed the Malfoys' wedding of the year.

"I beg... that the wedding does not proceed," said Hermione sadly. The guests gasp and whispering even louder before the Pastor told them to be silent.

"Why?" Asked Pastor Jones, he was somewhat bemused. He had never faced a situation like this.

"I am apologizing for interrupting the wedding, but Ms Johansson and her family need know the truth about that man." Her beautiful brown eyes moistened as she continued speaking, "Draco is the father of my baby" Hermione voice, as she raised her hand to her stomach. The voices of the guests were deafening again as she pointed at Draco. She'd felt a sense of relief, a feeling of peace that she'd finally made the right choice.

"Liar! I do not even know who that woman" Draco shouts out. He glared at the woman. His chill silvery eyes lock on her. She'd be dead meat if Draco caught her at this.

"Draco, I am not asking you to be responsible for this baby but Avery should know who you truly are." Hermione said before running away and leaving the private wedding.

Draco Malfoy face turned crimson red. He doesn't know who she is but he knows she's out there somewhere. He would find a way to make this young woman suffer if she was lying. It is impossible that he forgot the woman whom he bedded. He tried to catch up with the wedding crasher, but she was gone.

"It was a prank," he said to Mr Johansson.

"Marriage is cancelled!" Shout Timothy Johansson. His anger was beyond unspeakable. "This marriage could not proceed further." He knew about Draco being a womanizer, but he believed he had changed. If wasn't for and old promises he would not dream hand his daughter to that man. He was thankful that the promise was not binding.

* * *

"You did go all out. Thanks," Avery hugs her best friend in appreciation. "I was beginning to think it was a real wedding crasher."

"You know that I will go all out in every task given to me. Why did you refuse to marry him?"

"Are you mad? He is the Draco Malfoy, famous for womanizer."

"Don't you regret it?"

"Regret, are you for real?"

"In a way, both of you are looking perfectly together."

"If you are so interested with him, then why don't you marry him?"

"Sorry for being too blunt," she said. "I was just stating the truth"

"Where did you get this?" Avery takes the fake belly from the Hermione body as she removed the spell that she used to change her appearance.

"I found it in Muggle London. How did you get here so fast?"

"I told my parents that I need to vent my anger somewhere else and apparate before they could stop me."

Hermione met Avery at work in the ministry. It was from then their relationship grew closer. She studied at the Salem Institution in the United States before her parents took her back to the UK. She had always believed that her family was all-American family.

"Thanks again," Avery said to her.

"Not a problem, but no more next time. I had this issue for telling lies. I did it for you because you wouldn't quit pestering me about it."

"Okay… okay, hope that it would not be a next time. I guess my father would not arrange marriage me after this incident with Draco."

* * *

"Draco, I need a clear explanation right now! Who is that woman?" Lucius Malfoy was never thought that he will go through this disgraceful situation. He had shouted at the guards earlier for letting an intruder to enter into the private venue. He had it all planned out so that none of Draco's slut interrupts the wedding. Yet one managed to walk in.

"I do not know her, Father! It was obviously a scam to put us on shame"

"Just tell the truth is she one of your slut. I know how wild your night life is. That penthouse of yours, I know you kept a certain woman there. Is she the one?"

"I have never seen her in my entire life except for today."

"Is she a Muggle? Is she pregnant for real?" His father slammed his hand on the table. Thank goodness it was made out of hard wood and crafted to perfection. Or else it would have been broken into two rights now.

"Do you think I would forget the women who I had bedded? Plus, I know about protections and so." She was looking extremely enchanting. If it is true that he had bedded her. How could he ever forget her? "I am not that dumb to fuck a woman without protection."

"If I got to know that you're playing dumb. I will disinherit you. You have done a lot of damage by embarrassing me, Draco!"

"Sire, you know it well that he wished to marry off his daughter to me because his family went penniless. "Sire, you know it well that he wished to marry off his daughter to me because his family went penniless."

"You have ruined everything, especially our family honors. You better get it FIX before I make you regret it," Lucius poses a strict warning.

'Is there any good faith left upon the family name after the second wars?' Draco argued in silence. It is best not to say anything at all. Knowing that his father was enraged with the entire incident that took place in the afternoon.


	2. The Mysterious Woman II

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer : I don't own anything. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

"Why did you need to see me?" Marcus Flint said. He had turned into a very handsome young man after his teeth fixed.

"I need you to investigate someone for me. I need to know everything you can find about that wedding crasher. Where she's from… her parents… if she has a criminal record… where she went to school… everything."

Marcus Flint was Draco's lawyer, not a private investigator, "I suppose you need the services of a private investigator."

"I need this investigation to be conducted in secret without my father's knowledge."

"Draco, I have already been kept quite busy. Mr. Johansson is trying to make profits by suing your father for the 'damage' done by you."

He just wanted the money. Draco knew that too – that he simply wanted the money. "I'm sure you are." Draco said. "Try contacting Goyle, perhaps both of you can work something out?"

"I don't think that'll be necessary." He said.

"Okay, let me know." Draco said.

"Sure, anything for an old friend who'll pay your fuckin' fees. You'll pay me triple, right?" Marcus replied.

He nodded, "I'll pay 'em. But please help me to fix this before my father does."

"Keep calm because I'm your miracle worker."

For the rest of the evening he sat drinking firewhisky at his penthouse, where he has been staying for several weeks. This wasn't the first time he had displeased his father. He kept having on-going unresolved conflicts with his father. He agreed to marry Avery because it was his grandfather's final wish that the two houses reunited again.

His mother keeps wondering could these two men never be in the same room together without arguing? His mother had always been there to mediate the conflict between them, although their tension does not usually last long.

* * *

A few days later, Draco received an owl from Marcus asking to meet him at the bar - restaurant across from the Draco's office.

Marcus was already waiting inside the restaurant when Draco came thru the doors. Draco scanned the dining area and found Marcus seated at a table near the far corner.

"Sorry I'm late. The meeting ran over," Draco said before settling into his seat.

"It's all right. I got here myself not five minutes ago. What's up with you?"

You know how it is with me," he sighed. "Did you find anything on her?"

Marcus bends to pick up his briefcase. He then pulled out some papers from his briefcase and placed them before him, "You wouldn't believe it if I told you who that person was." Draco quickly grabbed the paper from him and go through it one by one.

"Hermione Granger was Avery best friends. She had known her for a long time. She attended the wedding last Saturday under a disguised. But unfortunately, I've pretty strong evidence against her. The surveillance camera caught her outside the powder room. Before and after she changed her looks." Marcus continued.

"She should have told me that she refused to marry me," Draco said angrily. "Because of her, I am famous for having a Bastard Child."

"What's your plan?" Marcus asked.

"You should start to build a pretty good case against Avery and her father," Draco's anger was a bonfire now, and Marcus can sense the change. "I will make that mudblood pay for her scandalous lies."


End file.
